


sibling

by chunmianzai



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunmianzai/pseuds/chunmianzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told Thor Loki was dead, after committing serious murder.<br/>Anyway Thor wouldn't believe it. He knew his brother was still alive somewhere.<br/>And he was gonna find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one was inspired by my fav movie Butterfly Effect, and my fav fandom author Astolat's work Revelation, which was about Loki trying to bring his dead brother back.
> 
> forgive for my poor writing skill. ;)

Loki’s dead.

At least, that’s how Thor was told.

Chased by a crowd of cop and dropped from the high bridge, swallowed by the fierce tide.

Thor could have saved him. He even managed to grab him by hand.

But he chose to drop. He let Thor’s hand go, and dropped into the eternal abyss.

 

When Thor woke up from the coma, the last word of Loki has still echoed in his head, which has accompanied him along the endless nightmare.

_Find me, brother._

 

Thor couldn’t blame himself more for letting his brother go off his hand. Never.

 

However, no matter how many times they tried to confirm him with Loki’s death, Thor refused to believe them. Nobody knew Loki better than Thor, to be honest, Thor didn’t even believe there was anybody who understand Loki but him. He could not be dead. It just could not happen. Like Thor always said, ‘Loki can’t be a bad guy. There should be some reasons behind what he has done.’ The reason for the accusation of two murders. For killing Jane and Phili Coulson.

Somehow he couldn’t figure them out, but he will.

 

‘Thor you’ve got to face it. ’ Said Steve Roger, one of his best friends in university, ’your brother has gone.’

 

‘No, you know nothing about him.’ Thor said firmly, ‘he must hide himself somewhere.’

 

‘For fuck sake, how could you just accept the r-e-a-l-i-t-y, ’Tony looked freaked out, ’how many times you need those cop to confirm you, be a man, bro! everyone has to die and your brother just a litter steps before us!’

 

‘Tony!’ Steve threw him a warning look, dragged him back, ‘Sorry, it must be tough for you.’ But Tony pushed him away, ‘let me finish Cap, I’m gonna give my man a lesson.’ Tony pulled Thor by his collar and pushed him against the wall, ’Listen man, whether you like it or not. HE IS DEAD. There is no way to bring him back. I don’t care where the fuck you get those stupid ideas that you parents have hidden him, or you think you can charge all you ipad by a hummer, but I’m here to tell you, even you and your freak brother are named after some kind of God, he is DEAD! Crushed by the drop and drowned in the river! ’ Tony stared at Thor into his eyes; the harsh words bladed Thor like a sharp knife.

 

But Thor got his temper, and he was as tough as a bull, ‘oh well, ’ he turned and pushed Tony so hard that nearly broke his back, ’Now you listen to me. If so, how could there be no body of him? How? No matter what he has done, my brother do come from a decent family, can they let it go without even a formal funeral? ’

‘Thor, stop!’ Steve came forward and pulled Thor back.

 

‘Anyway, there is no explanation of what he has left for me. The clue, there must be somewhere.’ Thor sat down, sighed in grievance.

 

Steve and Tony exchanged a meaningful look. ‘Well, what’s your plan?’ Steve asked.

 

‘Go find him. Even my parents have no intention to tell me where they hide him, I’ll go and find him. ’ Said Thor firmly.

 

‘But think, why will you parents forbid you to see your brother? ’ Tony still wanted to change his mind.

 

‘Obviously,’ Thor shrug a little, ’they know me, even I love my brother, the crime should not be concealed. The harm he has done, he has to shoulder it. I will bring him back, and face the punishment together.’ He said, eyes full of sorrow.

‘So leave it to the police! ’ Tony nearly cried out.

 

‘They don’t know my brother!’ Thor shouted back. ‘leave me alone.’

‘Tony, ’ Steve patted on his shoulder, ‘I think, it’s batter to let himself to sort everything out. Here’s the chance. ’

There was a while of dead silence in the room, until Tony broke it.

‘You know what, I will not give a fuck about this shit anymore, it you want, do it.’ And he turned to Steve, ’you are right, cap. I don’t give—’

‘Tony!’

‘It’s alright, Steve,’ Thor smiled at them, painfully, ’there is something I have to do.’

To find his brother, to save him, from the abyss.

‘And do your fucking job North God, ’ Tony said before he left, ‘don’t get back to us if you are gonna get any shit on you— ’

 

The door slammed behind him, but Thor knew Tony didn’t mean it. Tony can be very tough but Thor knew him as well as his own brother, even Tony do teased about his North God name a lot, but they were the faithful friends he had ever met, Tony Stark and Steve Roger.

 

And here was another reason he didn’t tell.

Thor was worried about Loki, as his brother has never left him before.  He was a grown man, but somehow, Thor insisted to think it was definitely not okay to leave his brother alone. He would never leave his brother alone.

He was a punk, a troublemaker, a liesmith, a master of mischief, a lone goose. He was dangerous, perilous, poisonous, deadly vicious.

He was fragile.

 

_  
_

_Asgard Town. The place they born, the place which was as beautiful as the name._

_Thor was 9, and Loki was 7._

_It was a sunny afternoon._

_Thor found him standing away from a tree._

_‘Brother! ’ Thor cried out, running toward his little brother who just falling from a willow._

_‘Are you ok Loki?’ Thor checked Loki carefully and swapped the dirt on his face away._

_Loki was hurt. But Loki didn’t cry. He never cried. ‘They said I’m not your brother.’ Loki said, ’they said you have no brother.’ Of course, Sif, Fandral, hogun and Volsg. Kids from neighborhood never went on well with Loki, Thor saw many times they shouted to Loki, ‘Thor has no brother!’ that’s what they said, probably Loki was nothing like Thor, or like themselves. He didn’t go out playing with other children, but sat several yards from them, watching still._

_‘That’s ridiculous. Loki. You are my brother! We brothers! ’ Thor tried to comfort him, ‘why did you climb so high?’_

_‘I want to prove I’m just like you. And I’m higher than any of you. ’ Loki said, his eyes gleaming like shinning stars._

_‘You stupid little one.’ Thor talked feeling like he was a much stronger grown man, that’s how Odin always said to Thor, and pulled his brother into his arm. ‘Loki, I will always protect you. ’_

_There was a silence between them._

_‘Arrogant. ’_

_Loki said, his face up to meet Thor’s blinking eyes._

_Thor smiled, held his little shoulder closer. He was sure Thor couldn’t not catch the word ‘arrogant’, so he just watched him smiling, watched him talking the word as sort of compliment._

 

But now, Thor understood.

And it’s too late. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘So, what’s your plan?’

‘Well, I’m sure Loki had a journal. I’m going to find it.’

Thor had quite bad memory. Sometimes he forgot the event happened totally, like the memory just black out, and Thor blamed it to drinking. Thor could drink awfully lot of alcohol and wake up without knowing where and when. Loki has tried to persuade him to keep a journal, but Thor had no patience to do that. However Loki grew the habit to keep dairy casual.

‘…’ Steve didn’t talk for a while. ‘Is it still in his room?’

‘Nah… guess he hided somewhere in mine.’ Thor said, ‘ his room was unbelievably clean, obviously no place to hide.’ With the phone in hand, Thor was busy checking every pillow and drawer.

‘So… how’s Tony.’

‘Same, you know him.’ Steve gave a glimpse at the man lying on his coach, reading Playboy and smoking, raising a figure to show his anger toward the man Steve was talking to. ‘But sure he is OK now. And if you need any help, we are willing to help.’

Steve has always been understanding and kind. Also, charming smile and the beautiful shape even better than Thor’s made him quite popular in university. ‘Thanks cap, I’m fine.’ Thor said.

‘Well… be careful.’

‘Cheers. See you.’

Thor hung up, and finally pulled a small but heavy box out of the corner.

‘Here we go.’ Thor threw himself into bed, holding the journal. ‘Brother, what’s in your mind.’ he murmured.

Why should you kill Jane, and Coulson.

 

_  
_

_Thor still remembered, that was a nice dawn, in England. Bristol, alongside Avon Alley._

_Holding a bottle of cider, Thor was wandering in the Bristol Bridge, talking about the history about the great bridge with Loki was sure he just got them from the tour brochure._

_Mumble-jumble._

_Loki thought, but he didn’t show it. He smiled to his brother, sipped his drink, following Thor silently._

_‘As I walked out one evening,_

_Walking down the Bristol Street._

_The crowds upon the pavement_

_Were fields of harvest wheat.’_

_A poem crossed his mind._

_So romantic, so sensitive. He sneered with nobody noticing it, and shook his head. shake it away. He thought._

_‘Loki,’ Thor was calling his name, and he raised his head slightly, ’look at the tide. The dark river! ’ He said, ‘ don’t you like it? How beautiful!’_

_Thor was always out of words. ‘Thousands of words lining up to serve you and only one you can come up with is ‘beautiful’? Oh God I began to worry about you now’ Loki teased him._

_But Thor didn’t mind. He was never a guy of sweet words; ’Worry? Me? What about?’_

_‘How can you get a girl. ’ Loki said, ‘with such a poor vocabulary you’ve got.’_

_‘Fair speech never help you get a girl, brother, ’ Thor laughed, ‘ but those could.’ He lifted his shirt and showed his muscle. He got such a good shape that any female would admire it. Loki had to admit. ‘ Save you silver tongue for the innocent little girl.’ He put his shirt down and patted on his slim brother’s shoulder._

_Loki smiled, and asked ‘so, tell me about it. ’_

_Thor, leaning against the rail, looked at the river, dark, and eternal. ‘I will meet her someday. She should have the dark hair, just like the wave. And the eyes deep like the river.’_

And he did.

 


End file.
